This specification relates to information presentation.
Sponsored content (e.g. advertisements, deals or special offers) can be provided over the Internet to various user devices. For example, a web page can include slots in which sponsored content can be presented. These slots can be defined in the web page or defined for presentation with a web page, for example, along with search results or other content. Sponsored content can also be delivered through dedicated web portals or applications executing on the user devices.
Some content items are expandable. For example, a content item can be initially presented in an unexpanded form as a 728×90 pixel graphical item. When an expansion event occurs, an expanded view of 728×270 pixels can be presented. There are different types of expansion events for an expandable content item—these include an on-load event, a hover event, and a click event.
An on-load event occurs when the page is loaded in the user device, such as in a browser. Thus, when the page is loaded (or after a short delay after the page has loaded), the expandable content item will expand from its unexpanded state to its expanded state. A hover event occurs when a user interacts with the content item by “mousing over” or moving a cursor over the content item, sometime for a predefined period of time, such as several seconds. In response to the hover event, the expandable content item will expand from its unexpanded state to its expanded state. Similarly, a click event occurs when a user selects the content item by “clicking on” the content item when the cursor is positioned over the content item.
An expandable content item may be configured to expand for only one of the events, or may be configured for a combination of events. The expansion capabilities of the expandable content item are stored in metadata and used, for example, for filtering the expandable content items during a selection process. To illustrate, a first publisher may not want content items that expand in response to an on-load event shown on its pages; a second publisher may only want content items that expand in response to a click event; and a third publisher may not want content items that expand in response to a hover event. The publishers specify these preferences in filter data stored at a content item delivery system to provide content items for publisher pages. The content item delivery system accesses the filter data when selecting content items for requests from user devices loading the publisher pages. Thus, for pages of the first publisher, the content item delivery system will not serve content items that expand in response to an on-load event, but will serve content items that expand in response to a hover event and/or a click event. Likewise, for pages of the second publisher, the content item delivery system will only serve content items that expand in response to a click event, and will not serve content items that expand in response to a hover event and/or an on-load event. Finally, for pages of the third publisher, the content item delivery system will not serve content items that expand in response to hover event, but will serve content items that expand in response to an on-load event and/or a click event.
The content item delivery system utilizes a manual review process to review the expansion characteristics of content items and their respective metadata to ensure that the metadata properly describes the expansion features of the content item. The review process is necessary to ensure that content items that are provided for publisher pages expand in a manner consistent with the publishers specifications. The review, however, is a labor intensive process.